


Voicemail

by ohmyerica



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Community: tvrealm, F/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyerica/pseuds/ohmyerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike drunk dials Buffy. For tvrealm's 3rd challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

The "New Voicemail" notification on her cell phone disturbed her. She knew it could've been anyone -- but it had to be him. His insanity had been more rampant lately.

The first few seconds sounded like an accidental dial. Rumbling, moving, no talking. Then, the horror started.

"… oh, fuck. Hello, _Buffy_. Bloody stinking bitch. Oughta know better than to fuck around with a man like me. Who exactly do you think you are? You… you're a bitch. Yeah. Think I said that already. Fuck off." There were a few more seconds of moving around before the voicemail ended.

She really needed to change her cell phone number.


End file.
